The present invention relates to a device for controlling the lubricant flow through an axial passage in a rotating shaft.
It is well-known in the art to supply a lubricating oil to various components of mechanical assemblies through an axial passage extending through a rotating shaft. Typically, the lubricating oil is sprayed from a nozzle located in a stationary part of the apparatus adjacent to one end of the axial passage. The oil forms a thin layer on the interior of the axial passage and progresses axially along the passage as the shaft rotates. Radial orifices are defined in the shaft at locations in which it is desired to provide lubricating oil to parts of the assembly attached to, or located adjacent to the rotating shaft. Centrifugal force urges the lubricating oil outwardly through the radial orifices onto the elements to be lubricated. Typical examples of such known mechanisms are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,712,976 to Sutton; 4,013,141 to James; 3,589,471 to Edge; and 3,621,937 to Edge et al.
Although these known lubricating systems have proven generally satisfactory, the lubricant flow is determined solely by the output of the stationary nozzle. In order to supply sufficient lubricant to all of the radial orifices, it may be necessary to provide an undesirable excess of lubricant to some of the orifices. This results in a waste of lubricant.
Attempts have been made to alleviate this problem as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 2,874,803 to Gunberg. The lubricating means disclosed by Gunberg allows the lubricant to flow into the shaft through apertures formed in the shaft. However, to a large extent, the flow of lubricant in the shaft remains essentially dependent upon the nozzle output.